


Locus Is Always A Slut For Being A Slut

by locusdesperatus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: choo choo, all aboard the garbage train





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed my tense change errors  
> Fuck I'm an idiot

“Ask nicely.” Siris demands, sitting beside Locus on the bed. He wears only his boxer shorts, and makes for a comical sight as he picks at his fingernails with a sense of disinterest.

“Touch me.” Locus mumbles, flexing his arms against the soft rope securing him to the headboard.

“Is that how you ask for things?” Siris tutts, shaking his head. He smirks as Locus rolled his eyes, tugging on his bonds again. He looks away, blushing as he speaks again.

“Please touch me, Siris. Please.” Locus whispers, hiding his face. He groans as Siris cups his chin, turning his head to face him.

“Since you were so polite about it, I will.” Siris skates his fingertips down Locus’ broad chest, fingernails leaving raised marks and scratching through Locus’ chest hair. He smiles as Locus arches his back into the touch, chasing the sting of the scratches. He lets out a cut off groan as Siris nears his waistband, stopping just short of his boxers.

“Siris.” He keens, shifting his hips upward, desperate for friction. A bead of sweat rolls down from his forehead, travelling along his neck. Siris eyes it before leaning in and lapping it up, kissing Locus’ jaw lovingly. He smiles as his partner gives a half-choked cry at the feeling.

“Say my name, Sam.” Siris murmurs, leaning forward to mouth at Locus’ pecs. It earns him a few whines, and Locus arches desperately into the open-mouthed kissing. Siris bites gently at a nipple before sucking a dark hickey into the skin beside it. Locus chokes on a moan, tugging harder at the ropes holding him spread-eagle on the bed.

“Mace…” Locus hisses, arching his back to press his hips into Siris’ thigh. He groans as Siris pushes him back against the mattress.

“Say it again.” Siris encourages. He worries a hickey into the skin beneath Locus’ adam's apple. When Locus is slow to respond, he raises his knee, grinding his thigh between Locus’ legs.

“F-fuck…” Locus cusses, pushing his hips against Siris’ leg. He shivers when Siris tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling Locus’ head backwards to arch his neck.

“Say it.” Siris reminds him, sneaking a hand down Locus’ torso. He pinches Locus’ hip teasingly, liking how his partner jerks away from the touch.

“Mason.” Locus wheezes, eyes fluttering when Siris traces the edge of his boxers. He licks his lips as Siris continues to tease him, still holding his head back by his hair.

“You're so docile like this.” Siris comments, thrilled at having his partner submissive beneath him. “I wish I could have you like this in the field. At my side, ready to obey my commands.” He tugs on Locus’ hair, earning a groan. “You'd like that.” Siris observes. He slips his hand beneath the hem of Locus’ boxers, wrapping it delicately around his shaft. Locus groans, arching into it. He flexes his arms against the ropes again.

“Mace.” He begs, letting out a breath as Siris teases him. “Mace, please.” 

“Shh.” Siris presses a kiss to Locus’ temple, tightening his grip just a fraction. He continues shushing Locus as he keens, canting his hips upwards for more friction.

“Mace, don't tease.” Locus begs, pouting at his partner. Siris smirks, nearly immune to the puppy dog eyes Locus was attempting to use on him. He speeds up his strokes anyway, wanting to move on to other, dirtier things.

“Cum for me.” Siris whispers, letting Locus buck his hips into more stimulation. “I've got all sorts of perverted things I want to try on you.” He promises, licking the shell of Locus’ ear. The action earns him a throaty groan, the sound rumbling in Locus’ chest. Siris loves Locus’ voice, loves how his whole chest vibrates when he speaks. It drives him wild over comms. Locus grumbling about Felix or barking orders always sends a spark of heat to his groin.

“Mace.” Locus pants, arching his back. He bites his lip as he comes, desperate not to make any embarrassing noises. Siris strokes him through the orgasm, milking every aftershock. He looks at the mess on his hand before putting it in front of Locus’ face.

“Clean it up, pet.” He urges, smiling when Locus obeys, lapping tamely at his hand. When the skin is clean, Locus looks up at Siris expectantly. He’s rewarded with a kiss, Siris biting down a little on his bottom lip. “Good boy.” Siris praises. “Let me get some tools, and then we can keep playing.” He gets up, crossing the room to retrieve a wooden box. He opens it as he sits beside Locus, retrieving a bottle of lube and a thin metal rod.

“Wh-what is that?” Locus asks, looking up at Siris warily. He shifts a little when Siris coats the rod in lube.

“Shh, you'll like this, I promise.” Siris soothes, rubbing his thumb gently over Locus’ hip. “If you want to stop, just tell me.” He adds, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Locus’ stomach.

“Okay…” Locus watches as Siris began stroking him again, coaxing him back to hardness. “Ah…” He lets his head fall back against the pillow, biting his lip.

“Steady, pet.” Siris whispers, wrapping his hand around the base of Locus’ shaft. He lines up the rod and Locus jerks suddenly, pulling away.

“Mason-”

“Alright, alright.” Siris backs off, holding off his unoccupied hand defensively.

“I don't know if I uh…” Locus flushes, still looking at the metal rod. Siris sets it aside, crawling over to press his chest against Locus’.

“Would I hurt you?” 

“Well…”

“Don't be a smartass.” Siris scolds. “Would I hurt you if you didn't want me to?”

“No.” Locus admits. He looks up reluctantly as Siris cups his chin. His partner kisses him, soft and slow. Locus bucks his hips, grinding up against Siris’ own erection. He groans as Siris bites his bottom lip, tugging on it. Siris lets it go with a pop, grinning at how it swells from the attention.

“Will you give it a try?” He asks. Locus frowns before giving in with a sigh.

“Fine… But go slow.” He relents.

“Of course, darling.” Siris gives Locus one last quick peck before moving back to his position between his partner's widespread legs. He takes a moment to run his hands appreciatively over the muscle of Locus’ thighs. “I would spend all day between these if I could.” He teases before retrieving the sound. Locus takes a deep breath, choosing to ignore the comment. He has more pressing matters to deal with right now, like the slow slide of the cold metal down his urethra.

“Oh.” He gasps, biting his lip as an afterthought.

“No, come on, let me hear you.” Siris tells him, gently pulling the rod out a little before letting it sink back down.

“F-fuck.” Locus cusses, bucking his hips. The lack of friction makes him whine pitifully. He opens his mouth in a silent cry as Siris pulls the sound back out completely. “Wh-why did you stop?” He demands.

“Next one.” Siris holds it up. Locus can see that it's a little thicker and a little longer than the first. He moans softly, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Siris smirks, the expression deepening as Locus lets out a little purr when he's stroked slowly. He lines up the second sound, gently letting it settle into place. Locus hisses at the sensation of the stretch combined with the cold of the lube. He lets Siris toy with him, gently running his fingertips up and down the length of his cock. Siris is fascinated by how hot Locus’ skin is to the touch in contrast with the cool metal. 

“Such a good boy.” Siris praises, gently twisting the sound. Locus whines in response, hips twitching minutely. He doesn't want Siris to stop, but the stimulus is driving him crazy.

“Mace.” He pleads, voice cracking as Siris begins to draw the toy out of him.

“One more, I think.” Siris pulls out the third instrument, and Locus moans. He blinks up at the ceiling, annoyed at the hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He considers asking Siris to push it away before he feels the stretch of the third toy. It _hurts_. Hurts more than the last one, but at the same time feels so _good._

“Oh no… _oh._ ” Locus tilts his head upwards, mouth falling open. He tries to keep still as Siris guides the rod down the length of his cock. When it's fully seated, Siris begins to stroke him firmly, making Locus whimper. Fighting through the sensation, he realizes that he’s started to drool, staining the pillow beneath him.

“Oh, that's a pretty sight.” Siris comments, beginning to move the rod in rhythm with his hand. Locus cries out, gut clenching at how good it feels. He moans desperately, the heat in his groin making him tense and twist. He lets out a shaky breath, confused. “You can't cum with it in.” Siris explains.

“Mace…” Locus begs. “Mace, please.”

“God, I love it when you beg.” Siris comments.

“ _Mace._ ”

“What do you want, pet?” Siris rubs a slow circle over the ridge of Locus’ hip.

“Want to cum.” Locus flushes at the admission, looking up at Siris from beneath his eyelashes.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please, Mason. Pretty please, can I cum?” Locus hisses out the string of words, biting down on his lip at the end.

“Good boy. Yes, you can.” Siris withdraws the sound, watching Locus squirm. He gets him off with a few quick jerks, smirking as Locus nearly screams at the feeling. Siris reaches up, untying Locus’ wrists. He rubs the abraded skin lovingly, pressing kisses to Locus’ palms. “Not too bad?” He asks.

“No.” Locus admits. He's tired, muscles aching. Siris presses more kisses to Locus’ skin, stretching out beside his partner. Locus sighs contentedly, closing his eyes. He pretends not to notice as Siris subtly grinds against his hip. It's all part of their game, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
